The present invention relates to a blind cutting machine in which the cutting operation is divided into three stages and the upper beam, slat and weight board are sequentially cut into a desired size at one time at the three stages. Therefore, the cutting operation can be performed without great force so that the strength is saved and the manufacturing cost is lowered.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional blind cutting machine which includes:
a bench assembly 10 including a working bench 11, a mold seat 12 and several screws 13, the mold seat 12 being fixed on a left rear side of the working bench 11 and formed with several thread holes 121;
three blade molds 20 having identical size and profile, one side of each blade mold 20 being formed with a slide channel 21, the centers of the three blade molds being respectively formed with perforations 22 with different profiles in accordance with the different profiles of the weight board A, slat B and upper beam C, the three blade molds 20 being sequentially locked on the mold seat 12 by the screws 13;
an oil pressure device 30 including an oil pressure cylinder 31, a blade seat 32 and a thread rod 33, the blade seat 32 being fixed at front end of an oil pressure rod of the oil pressure cylinder 31, a front section of the blade seat 32 being formed with a longitudinal fissure 321, the thread rod 33 being screwed into one side of the blade seat 32;
a blade tool 34 which is an elongated plate body formed with two blade perforations 341, the most forward end of the blade 34 and the right sides of the two blade perforations 341 being respectively formed with blades 342 with different profiles in accordance with the different profiles of the weight board A, slat B and upper beam C, a locking section 343 extending from a rear end of the blade tool 34, the blade tool 34 being fitted in the slide channels 21 of the three blade molds 20 and fixed on the blade seat 32 at the locking section 343 by the thread rod 33; and
a restriction mechanism 40 including a restriction bar 41, a locating screw 42, a ruler rod 43, a locating rod 44 and two support members 45. The restriction bar 41 is formed with three locating recesses 411. One end of the restriction bar 41 is formed with a polygonal pivot head 412 having a thread hole for the locating screw 42 to screw therein. The ruler rod 43 is marked with scales. Via the pivot head 412, the restriction bar 41 is pivotally disposed on the ruler rod 43. The ruler rod 43 and the locating rod 44 are fixedly connected between the two support members 45.
Referring to FIG. 2, in use, the restriction bar 41 of the restriction mechanism 40 is first adjusted to a desired position and located by the locating screw 42. Then the sections of the weight board A, slat B and upper beam C to be cut are respectively passed through the perforations 22 of the blade molds 20 to engage in the locating recesses 411 of the restriction bar 41. Then the oil pressure device 30 is activated, making the blade tool 34 fixed thereon move forward. At this time, the blades 342 of the blade tool 34 at one time cut off the sections of the weight board A, slat B and upper beam C passing through the perforations 22 of the blade mold 20.
The above conventional structure has some shortcomings as follows: 1. The weight board A, slat B and upper beam C are cut at one time so that the cutting area is larger and the required application force is greater; and 2. The greater application force necessitates the oil pressure device 30 to drive the blade tool 34 for cutting. This increases the manufacturing cost.